I Never Should Have Let Them Dance
by BeautifulyTragic
Summary: Jonathon lookes back and almost regrets letting the Lioness go...untill he sees that she will be happier with our favorite thief that she ever would be as a queen with him.


Authors Note: Hiya, this is sortof a peace offering/fic thing. Its to let any faithful readers that I have that I am indeed still alive and writing, I've just had writers block.

I am reading the Song of the Lioness quartet for the 4th time (I think) and then I had watched Anastasia. And then I thought that it would be cool to make a fic out of the

Learn To Do It (Waltz reprise) because its one of my favorite parts. Sooo here it is, Jon watches on as Alanna and George fall in love over and over again. -BeautifulyTragic

* * *

**I Never Should Have Let Them Dance**

King Jonathon (IV) of Conté looked on as two of his closest friends danced the night away. It was his Coronation Anniversary Ball and half of Tortall had turned up to celebrate.  
It's one-two-three And suddenly

_I see it at a glance._

She was beautiful, her short fire hair was pinned up and her violet eyes shone under the magical torchlight of the ballroom as she danced with cat-like grace.

He was handsome enough, behind his hazel eyes, a trickster peeked through, and even tonight a laugh was ready to flow from his lips.

Her dress was long and blood red with a gold trim and sword belt, she never left her rooms without it anymore.

He was dressed simply with an emerald tunic over an ivory shirt and hose. His long hair was dyed dark brown, almost black, to disguise his true appearance. After all, he was technically a wanted man.

She smiled at her dance partner; he truly was handsome, despite his awkward nose and mischievous smile.

King Jonathon looked at the happy couple dancing to a simple 1-2-3 waltz; he tried to hide a sad smile.

She's radiant 

_And confidant_

_And born to take this chance_

Jon smiled once again as he looked at his best friend. The Lioness, as Alanna was commonly known, had never looked lovelier or more elegant. The Lady Knight and George Cooper had come together as friends, but The King suspected something more.

As long as Jon had known her, Alanna had been a fighter; for her hard earned shield, for women's rights, for her own personal freedom. Everything the King had given her to help her on the way to knighthood. Giving her a part of him, they would be friends forever, friends, but never more and never less. He had taught her a lot of what she knew about healing and war magic, among other things. But one thing that he hadn't taught her was true love; only the Rouge could truly do that.

_I taught her well._

_I planned it all!_

_I just forgot…_

_Romance!_

The Lioness had spent most of the night dancing with other men who had come to the king's Anniversary Ball, most of whom were mutual friends from her page and squire years. Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, a gentle giant of a man who towered over Alanna, Gary of Naxen, even the tall, swarthy mage Numair Samalín who was a Head Warrior Mage for Tortall. Then the King of Thieves had shown up and asked for a prized dance from the Lady Knight. She had of course said yes once she recognized the disguised Rogue. That was about an hour ago, now George asked her to take a walk with her in the royal gardens. Jon knew what was going to happen; the thief had asked him just earlier today if it was all right. The King went to the balcony almost regretting what he agreed too.

Jon, how could you do this? 

_How will we get_

_Through this?_

_I never should have_

_Let them dance!_

Jonathon looked down into the courtyard and saw the happy couple.

She had those stars in her eyes. He had that smile. They were truly happy, and no matter how much Jon might regret his past decisions, nothing would change; nothing would turn back time.

He had Thayat, he would be happy for the Lioness, for the Rogue. "Yes, oh Yes!" Jon heard Alanna say. Then she was swept up in a huge hug and George muttered something into her ear. She responded with something that looked a lot like "I love you too." _Ironic isn't it?_ Jon thought.

I never should have let them dance!

* * *

Awwww...wasn't that sweet? Well I liked it! I will love you (and be pretty supprised) if you review! Sally forth, tally ho! If you're wondering what George and Jon discussed, it was asking George to marry Alanna, and her finally saying that she would. Consider it an alternate ending? beginning? Oh well, I liked it.

PS: I'm sorry to all of you who adore Jon/Alanna fics, but its just not to be :) I, myself am a converted shipper, In fact, the first time I read the series, I was rooting for Jon for the first two books, and then I realized that they weren't going to end up together so I stopped reading them. It took me a year to convince myself that George would really love the Lioness for who she was, not just as a Lady Knight. Now George is one of my favourite fiction characters! If I can change, so can you! Or not... :(


End file.
